Accidents Happen
by PeetaxKatnissx13RW
Summary: Before Katniss takes her daughter,Adara hunting,she drops her son,Orion off to help Peeta at the bakery. But when Orion has an "accident" things to a comedic turn.


**One shot-off the top of my head. First time at this so take it easy on me,k? Everything in italics is narrated,not a character POV. POV's might be all over the place,so sorry in advance!**

**Adara's POV**

"Addy! Common,if you still wanna go hunting with me."

"Coming Mom! Wait up!"

_It's been 25 years since the rebellion ended. Peeta and Katniss are happily married with their 2 children, Adara Primrose;who besides the brown hair looks exactly like Peeta; and Orion Finnick,who turned out blonde,but other than that looks exactly like Katniss. Things really haven't changed that much. Katniss still hunts and trades at the Hob. Peeta still bakes for a living. Haymitch is still a drunk. The only thing that's really changed is that Gale and Katniss' mom still live in District 13,instead of moving back to 12 like most everyone else. They still come to visit from time to time,but it still isn't the same for Katniss. _

I races down the stairs,closely followed by my brother,Orion.

"Mommy can I come?" Orion asks.

Mom crouches at eye level to him.

"Sorry,bud,you're not big enough yet. We're gonna drop you off to help Daddy at the bakery,ok?"

"But I wanna come!"

"When you get a little older,ok?"

Orion looks around the room for the clock,watches if for a few seconds,and then turns back to Mom.

"Ok,I'm older now!" Orion chirps.

Mom ruffles his hair.

"Nice try."

Mom takes Orion's backpack off the hook and hands it to him,then does the same with mine,before slinging hers over shoulder.

"You both ready? Nobody has to go to the bathroom? Remember,it's a long walk."

I just roll my eyes,and glance down at Orion.

"Yeah. Because if you wet your pants again,Dad's not gonna be happy to deal with it."

**Katniss' POV**

"Adara..." I sigh.

But I know she's right. We'd been trying to get Orion potty trained for months,with no such luck. Even threatening to send him to Haymitch's house,which usually can make either of the kids do anything,hasn't worked. Not even my mom has been able to come up with anything that would work.

"I don't hafta go Mommy...promise." Orion said,looking down at his feet.

"Alright then,we better get out of here if we have a prayer at getting any game today."

When we were about 5 minutes away from the bakery,Orion,predictably,had an accident.

" 'Rian you're in trouble!" Adara snickered.

"Addy!" I growled at her.

"Mommy,Daddy gonna be mad at me!" Orion started crying.

I had no idea how to respond. Peeta was going to be mad. And I stopped carrying extra changes of clothes for Orion in hopes it would make him just hold it. Peeta's the one that still had a few changes at the bakery.

So I just did what I had to do,grab his hand,and drag him,still screaming and crying,the rest of the way.

**Peeta's POV**

At about 2:30,as planned,Katniss walked in with the kids. I was in my office and could tell. Only my wife would open the door,with one kid screaming and another one asking "how long this is going to take." I managed to get out to the counter fast enough to meet them,Katniss came over,bent over the counter,and buried her face in her hands.

"Peeta. I. Can't. Take. This. Anymore." she hissed through her teeth.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry. What happened? " I whispered.

"Orion had an accident."

I sighed and started digging under the counter for my backpack,finally finding my son's extra pair of pants and underwear.

"Kat...where'd they go?" I whispered.

Katniss lifted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see either of them."

"Great..." Katniss grumbled.

I was obvious that she'd had a hard day. The kids obviously hadn't been behaving themselves and,but the looks of it,her day was just getting worse.

"You stay here. I'll find them." I hugged her,and handed her a cheese bun.

She half smiled before sitting down at the counter. Looking back at her,I was amazed she hadn't been to Haymitch's today,like she does some days when the kids get out of control. Well,it at least looked like she hadn't.

**Adara's POV**

Great. Just great. My baby brother up and disappears,I go looking for him and wind up in some part of the bakery I've never been in before. Finally,Dad shows up.

"Addy! Where'd you brother go?"

"Heck if I know. I was looking for him before I ended up here. 'Course he has to be so stinking tiny he can hide himself basically anywhere in here."

"Well,where do you think is most likely?" Dad asked.

"I don't know,probably pigging out on cookies somewhere. Or...NO! Wait a second!" I yelled.

"He wet his pants,he got scared because he knew you'd be mad...he's probably trying to cover up!"

"Addy,you're a genius! But...where would he try and hide his pants?"

"Ewwwwwwww...I think I know..." I cringed at the idea of Orion hiding his soaked pants in a bowl somewhere.

**Peeta's POV**

"Hey Peeta! You better come'ere! There's somethin' in this bread..."

Great. He's in trouble now. Katniss is going to be ready to kill someone after this.

"Addy,you go check on your Mom for me,will you?"

Addy nodded and took off,while I was stuck here dealing with the messy situation we had found ourselves in. I took a deep breath and started over to the oven,where I had been called to. Dagur, one of my employees, was standing there,poking over an extremely underdone loaf of bread with a knife. And sure enough-there were Orion's jeans.

"These your kid's pants,man?"

"I think so..."

"So,where you think he went?"

I had to think about that one for a while-then it hit me. Whenever I was hiding,primaraily from my mother,as a kid-my spot of choice was always the breadbox. I walked over and opened it,and sure enough,there was Orion.

"Orion Finnick Mellark!" I yelled.

I try not to yell at the kids,but occasionally,when I'm especially mad,I do. I can't help it. It's the only time the tracker jacker venom gets to me anymore. Orion was curled up in the breadbox shaking. It's bad enough he was scared before,but now he was probably petrified. I pulled him out of the breadbox and hugged him.

"Sorry buddy...but you know..." I whispered in his ear.

"It's ok Daddy...you not mad?"

I stood him up on the counter and started pulling his underwear up.

"I'm not mad,I'm upset,but not mad."

"Why?" he asked while I buttoned his jeans.

"Because you put your wet jeans in the bread..."

Orion blushed.

"...and I have a feeling you were giving your mom a hard time today?"

He looked at his feet and played with the straps on his shoes.

"I didn't meana..."

"I know you didn't bud...but can you be a little more careful? And stop being so stubborn and just cooperate? "

He nodded.

**Katniss' POV**

I have no idea how long they were gone. I needed the quiet. At some point Addy came over,sat on the counter and hugged me,like she knew I needed it. And some time after that,I looked up to see Peeta,carrying Orion in one arm and a very strange looking loaf of bread in the other.

"Kat...you're never going to believe this."

I cocked my head and looked at him for a while before I said,

"I'm pretty sure I've seen it all over the years,what'cha got for me?"

"Dagur found these..."

Peeta held up Orion's jeans and underwear,that were covered in half baked bread dough.

"In here."

He held the pan up. I laughed a little bit.

"And him in the breadbox."

We stared at each other for the longest time. Then I looked at Addy,then Orion. Then started laughing. Only in my family could this happen. It took forever for all of us to catch our breath again.

"Mommy, are we still going hunting?"

I glanced up at the clock.

"I don't think today,honey. It's getting late,gonna get dark soon. Tomorrow, I promise. For now..."

Peeta cut me off.

"We're all going to go home,I'll make dinner,and then we're all just going to go to bed...Kat,I have to make this up to you."

He gives me a sly smile. I laugh and shake my head.

"How about instead you just stay home tomorrow? That would be better."

"How 'bout both?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine,if you really want to,ok."

**So that's it! Wish I could've come up with a better ending,but it was going too far off the storyline. Tell me what you think!**

**~Abby**


End file.
